


Time: *passes*

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Canada, Creation, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Time: *passes*

This wasn't a good idea," Aziraphale said, looking at the vast, uninhabited grasslands.

"Rubbish," Crowley scoffed. "We've saved _loads_ of time. This is a shortcut."

Time passed. Aziraphale learned to weave grass-stalks together into charmingly rustic coasters. Crowley materialised glasses to rest on them.

Time passed. They both tried to sneak away, but never quite managed it.

Time passed. They continued to be the only people around.

"Um," Crowley said. "I may have taken a wrong turn. Eden was left, yeah?"

"No," Aziraphale said too patiently. "Where are we?"

"Erm. Canada?"

Luckily, there were no people to hear Aziraphale's reply.


End file.
